


The Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Reader helps the guys find their Hogwarts house





	The Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff

It is a frosty Saturday morning during the winter school holidays, most of the compound is either out on a mission, or still sleeping in. Y/n and Peter had decided to make use of the peace and quiet to have a light sparring/catch up session in the gym.

"I can't believe you and Wanda watched Harry Potter without me last night!" she exclaims, pinning the boy to the mat. "Hey! We did ask if you wanted to hang out with us, but you said you were busy!" he struggles against her, finally freeing himself from her grasp and calling a time-out. 

"How did your date go?" he asks as they grab their water bottles, only to receive a smack upside the head. "Keep your voice down! Tony doesn't know that I had a date, and I would like to keep it that way." she hisses as Steve and Bucky walk in to begin their workout. 

Giving the two supersoldiers a friendly wave before turning back to Peter, she grimaces. "And to answer your question, it went fine, but I won't be seeing him again."

"Why not? If the date went fine, what did he do or say?" he asks curiously as they head back to the sparing mats. "I don't date muggles," she says simply, to which the brunet winces before asking cautiously, "How bad?"

"Dursley level," she deadpans. "Everything was going great, he was a perfect gentleman until the topic came up during desert and he said he thought that it's only for kids and he wouldn't be caught dead with anything to do with it" she explains as they trade blows.

"Wow...I would have crucio'd him into oblivion." Peter shakes his head, making a laugh burst from her lips. "Trust me, I wanted to. Luckily, the dinner was over by then, so I thanked him for the evening and said that I would call him later. Deleted his number as soon as I got into the elevator." she rolled her eyes.

Over by the bench press, Steve and Bucky share confused looks, they could make out that your evening had not gone well, but what did you mean by muggles and all the rest? They shrugged their shoulders and went back to their workout, they would ask you later.

Later that day, y/n was curled up in the common room, scrolling through her laptop when the two supersoldiers entered and plopped themselves down on either side of her. "Hey y/n/n, how are you?" Bucky asked casually.

"I'm fine, thanks Buck, and you?" she asks, smiling at him. "I'm fine thanks, but Stevie has something he wants to ask you," both of them turned to look at the blond on your other side. "What's up Stevie?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you see, the thing is, Bucky and I overheard some of your and Peter's conversation, n-not that we were eavesdropping or anything, we couldn't help it. I guess what I'm trying to ask is; what are muggles, Dursley, and crucio?" he bites his lower lip, looking very much like a lost golden retriever puppy.

She stifles a giggle as she puts her laptop down onto the coffee table. "They are terms used in the Harry Potter fandom, my young grasshoppers. If you want, I could show you the books and movies, answer any of your questions?" she suggests, feeling honored that they would trust her enough to come to her with this, trusting that she wouldn't make fun of them. Both men shared a look before nodding excitedly.

A week later and they had made their way through all seven books and eight movies. By now they were well versed and could hardly wait for y/n to get home from shopping with Nat and Wanda. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, they coraled her to the dining table where they had set up two laptops, one for each of them, and a chair for her between the two. "Woah, what's got you two in such a tizzy?" she laughs lightly.

"We are going to take the quiz that sorts us into our houses and we want you to help us, please?" Bucky says as they take their seats and log into the Pottermore website for the first time.

Ten minutes later they both click on the button that will reveal their houses while holding onto her hands tightly. Both houses pop up and there is a chorus of cheering; Steve had gotten Gryffindor and Bucky had gotten Hufflepuff. "I am so proud of you both!" she says as the three of them collapse into a group hug. She was already planning to get them both care packages with their respective houses, but for now, she simply smiled with pride at the two men in front of her


End file.
